A Twinkle Of Emotions
by Forever Exiled
Summary: Minerva never expected she would stay in Hosmeade after the passing of her husband but in a twist of fate her future is changed when a crying baby is sent to her unintentionally. As a young girl she never expected to be a mother much less one to the blonde boy named Naruto, just what misadventures can the unlikely duo come across? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A Twinkle Of Emotions**

 **Chapter 1: A Unlikely Bond**

Walking along the cobblestone roads of Hogsmeade, Minerva McGonagall eyed the various shops with a longing look stretched across her aging visage. She remembered visiting them, smiling painfully at Dervish and Banges a shop she frequented with Elphinstone her deceased husband. Succumbing to a vicious Tentacula bite Elphinstone died soon after leaving her alone once again, their happy marriage cut short in an accidental incident. Sighing a little to herself at the thoughts of her former husband Minerva continued on her walk, moving by other villagers nodding soundlessly as she stared at her empty cottage a quivering frown adorning her countenance. Though small, the magically equipped home felt lonely without Elphinstone his warm embrace now forever gone in the shadowy void.

"I do miss you every day Elphinstone." Minerva whispered her sad gaze finally dropping to the basket containing her daily shopping list. Muttering once again, she eyed the basket containing a helping for two she had done it again. How many times would her rituals with Elphinstone vanish. Before she could ponder her current issues once more a crackle filled the sky and a glowing object collapsed behind her small cottage. Hurrying to the back with her wand out and ready for a attack, the witch approached the woven basket laying at the center of a small crater. Readying a spell, Minerva prepared to lift the basket with a spell, the piercing wail of a child filled the air.

Rushing to the basket with her wand stoled away, she kneeled down the aging witch felt her heart cry out for the boy. Grabbing him with a mother's hold, Minerva pulled the wrapped child and rocked him slowly calming his hiccuping cries. Finally her tender moment with the babe ended, sleeping in her arms his gentle chest rising and falling no longer releasing tears from his eyes. Looking down to the basket, she found a small paper left attached to the basket's side ripping it from its grip Minerva studied the words.

 _'His name is Naruto please take care of him'_

Furrowing her brow at that, Minerva stood and grabbed the basket with her free hand. Strolling into her cottage with her gaze still glued onto Naruto she lit the fireplace and placed the basket away. Deciding to send a message to her longtime friend and mentor Dumbledore, shooing the owl off Minerva returned the boy into her arms seated comfortably on the chair seated by the fireplace. Smiling at Naruto, the witch released a deep breath staring contently at the baby sleeping in her hold. Before she even knew it, slumber overtook her mind leaving her consciousness to dream, Naruto snuggled deeper into her embrace joining his unlikely savior in the dreamlands.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore never expected his most esteemed friend and confident would send her a owl about a child. Nevertheless he shook off his duties as Hogwarts Headmaster, flicked his wand and teleported himself to the cottage Minerva resided with Elphinstone her former husband. Knocking at the front door and waiting patiently for her to answer, the old wizard frowned a little when he brushed his knuckles against the wooden door once more. Worrying about Minerva's safety Dumbledore brandished his wand and prepared to quickly rush in. Before he could blast the door open the aging hinges creaked and soon enough Minerva stood there her drowsy expression surprising him somewhat.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked a kind smile stretching onto his wrinkling face.

"No, no, come in Albus I am in desperate need of your expertise." Minerva assured opening the door wider for the older man to join her. Once Dumbledore strolled in she closed the door locking it a second later, "Would you like some tea?"

"I would not mind some."

Nodding her head at the response, she put the metal boiler over the fireplace with a single swipe of her wand and gestured to the unoccupied seat, "Please sit Albus, Naruto is still asleep."

"Naruto?" Dumbledore asked eyeing the blonde bundle laid on the single seat yawning a little before returning to his slumber. Brushing a finger on Naruto'a cheek he chuckled brilliantly when the boy grabbed it with a strong grip clutching the long digit cooing cutely. Studying the baby he watched in fascination, Dumbledore smiled a little more when Naruto began stirring once the boy wiped the drowsiness from his eyes he gargled toothlessly, "It seems your boy is awake, Minerva."

Reaching down and caressing Naruto's cheek, Minerva made two cups of teas placing them both down on the table. Though the witch performed the minimal task with little effort but, Dumbledore did not focus on the display of magic rather on Minerva's interaction with Naruto. Tending to the baby with the care only a mother would show, Minerva doted on him like as if he were her own something he knew the woman needed. After the heartbreak with Dougal McGregor and the recent death of her husband Elphinstone, Minerva needed the companionship perhaps Naruto and Minerva would be good together helpful for both of their situations.

"Have you found his parents?" Dumbledore asked playing with the child a little more his eyes laying on Minerva's visage.

"He appeared so suddenly, other than the letter pleading to whoever he was meant to be delivered to I have no lead." Minerva sighed handing her former mentor the short letter still holding onto the babbling Naruto. Playing with him somewhat, she beamed a little more as the young child giggled in joy clapping his hands shaking in joy. Waving his arms out, Naruto giggled in obliviousness as the books stacked on the table were launched into the air fluttering in circles before they were transformed into doves.

Chuckling heartily at the sudden display of magic, Dumbledore clapped alongside the child and waved his hand at the doves changing them back into books, "Now, I believe this answers our question whether or not he is a wizard."

"How is that possible? No child should be able to do such advanced magic..." Minerva muttered in shock eyeing the boy before her surprise was replaced with unknowing hints of pride. Pulling him up closely to her face, she cooed, "You're full of surprises, Naruto."

"For now Minerva I want you to care for the boy until we can find his relatives." Dumbledore announced standing up patting Naruto's bald head before making his way to the door, "Who knows, perhaps he wont have any relatives."

* * *

"Naruto get back here now!" Minerva demanded as she ran for the naked boy running joyously around the small cottage his giggles filling the air. Like many times before, it was bath time for some reason the boy despised the very idea with all of his being always running away or slipping out of the tub without her knowing, "You have to take a bath Naruto or else you will be dirty."

"No! Bath bad!" Naruto wailed as he refuted the logic as he ducked under a table his small frame allowing his access to the crevices a normal adult would not. Though only at the age of two he was developing both motor and verbal skills surprisingly swift something neither Minerva or Dumbledore expected, dodging to one side avoiding Minerva's outstretched arms Naruto giggled as his surrogate mother raised her wand. Waving it and capturing the boy before he could hop off the table, Minerva pulled him to her awaiting arms.

"Now, you are going to take a bath young man. And that is final." Minerva said holding the boy as they scaled the stairs heading toward the bath.

"No fair! No magic... Bad mom!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his chubby little arms, "Rules! You cheat."

Chuckling a little, Minerva planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, "You are a little fox aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Placing him down into the warm bathtub, Minerva poured small scoops of water on her surrogate child's body. Helping him clean up in the water, Minerva squirted small amounts of shampoo onto the boy's growing hair scrubbing a moment later creating hundreds of small bubbles for him to play with. Washing it as Naruto splashed the water around his body he giggled in joy as Minerva began cleaning away the bubbles. Finally clearing off excess shampoo from his head, the witch grabbed a towel hanging on a rack before drying Naruto off without any rebellion from the blonde.

"Come on now my little fox, let's get you dressed and we can get some dinner." Minerva said smiling warmly at Naruto once more. Helping him into a pair of comfortable shorts and a bring orange shirt the witch beckoned for Naruto to the other side of the stairs, "Headmaster Dumbledore is coming tomorrow to help check up on you. Right now, I want you to help me set up the dinner table."

"Okay!" Naruto said bounding to the small kitchen pulling out two plates and utensils placing them on opposite sides of the table as Minerva worked on the kitchen bringing out a pot and placing at the center of the table.

"Once we finish, we can visit the market."

"I love you mommy."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: This is a challenge from Challenge The Horizon a long time friend of mine, anyways this story is basically one where Naruto is adopted by Minerva McGonagall and is set on a early path to Hogwarts. I am planning on taking the story a bit slow the first few chapters will be Naruto in his younger stages and later on beginning his 1st year in Hogwarts though I am not exactly sure about the update time I will try to post as much as possible.**

 **Horizon told me to use a template for the story that I tried to follow as much to his original work as possible, so tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twinkle Of Emotions**

 **Chapter 2: Hogwarts And Snape**

Looking over the kitchen table where her son sat reading away at a children's brook she obtained for him just the other day. Naruto remained glued to the book, blue eyes scanning the text with fascination shinning through his gaze. Smiling at her child, Minerva flicked her wand to the side before clasping the large pot with its lid. Studying the crackling fire, she nodded slowly then turned over to Naruto leaning down and planting a kiss on Naruto's forehead, she smiled even more when he giggled at her sudden display of affection.

"Mom, why did they accept gifts from Death?" Naruto asked curiosity appearing on his visage. Beckoning to his book, he pointed a finger on the text.

Eyeing the text, Minerva immediately recognized the story, 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' was exceedingly popular among younger wizards and witches. It taught its readers about morals, due to its educational qualities it was shared to many children before it was published in 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' an accumulation of stories published by Chelf Press. Taking a seat next to Naruto, Minerva took the book from his hands and hummed thoughtfully, feeling the cheerful young child lean into her, Minerva gave her child a second kiss.

"Well, Death was tricking the brothers. He was angry that they managed to cheat him and he gave them gifts. The first two brothers were too arrogant but the third brother was smart enough to ask for a gift that would shield him from Death. Because of this all children should learn to be more humble and wise, Naruto." Minerva said spotting the spark of realization light up his visage, chuckling mirthfully at the boys epiphany bringing him closer to her, "Now, clean up dinner is almost ready."

"But mom~!" Naruto complained his smile shifting into an adorable pout, "Can I keep reading? I want to be the smartest wizard in all of Hogwarts like you were, please~?"

"You are a tricky little fox aren't you?" Minerva asked.

"Yep!" Naruto responded giggling at her words.

Hearing the loud ringing of the boiler over the fireplace, Minerva walked over to the now ready water and wrapped the handle with a cloth before bringing it on the counter. She had been teaching Naruto some basic forms of magic, more specifically how to control his abnormal skill in wandless magic, the boy seemed to display unnatural amounts of skill. At one point she had caught him turning his rubber ducky into a sword, Naruto's explanation only made her less inclined to bring him to the Muggle World. He read a story about a sword wielding wizard and he seemingly fell in love with the dangerous weapon Naruto even repurposed his shampoo bottle into a would be sword if she did not stop him on time.

It was not because she did not trust Naruto, heavens no. Dumbledore informed her of his inability to control his magic, something which placed his lineage as a wizard at risk. If an incident happened he would potentially defy the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, that would simply be disastrous. Such actions would place Naruto or any wizard at the mercy of the International Confederation of Wizards, though he yearned to explore his surroundings Minerva denied his every request fearful of the consequences.

She simply could not lose him.

"Now, please set up the tables Naruto." Minerva said heading over to the pot and checking on the food cooking before the fire.

Wordlessly picking two plates from the kitchen, Naruto quickly set them up on the small table only for Minerva to stop him, "For three today, Naruto. We have a guest coming over."

"Is it Dumbledore?" Naruto asked obviously excited at the prospect of another wizard dining with them.

"No, but he is a very close friend of Dumbledore's. His name is Severus Snape, he is the current Potions Master at Hogwarts. He will be the one taking care of you tomorrow when I head to the Ministry for some business" Minerva responded seeing the fascination escape Naruto's lips in a excited 'woah'. She had been called by the Ministry for her yearly check up as an Animagus witch, "I thought it would be a wonderful idea to get you two acquainted before tomorrow."

"Is he super powerful like gramps?" Naruto whispered aloud.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, you will address Albus with his name not 'gramps'."

"But he likes it when I call him that."

Even if calling Albus Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump and Grand Sorcerer, 'gramps' seemed disrespectful to many but much to Minerva's dismay Albus liked it. The elderly Headmaster merely chuckled at the nickname and allowed Naruto to call him so, disregarding the fact his name demanded unimaginable respect. Though she found the name informal, Minerva could not help but agree how fitting the name was to Albus. With more frequented visits from Albus, he treated Naruto as a surrogate grandson. He would shower Naruto with books and other trinkets as gifts, it got to the point where she had two bookcases installed for the amount of copies her son received.

Before Minerva could respond, the soft rhythmic knocks filled the room. Muttering slightly, she placed the pot down and turned to Naruto, "Naruto could you answer the door please?"

Nodding and speeding away, Naruto was upon the door in a matter of seconds. Swinging the door open and smiling broadly at the new arrival, Naruto was greeted with an undying indifference. Standing like a sentry, the dark haired man looked imposing to Naruto with his cold gaze bearing down on the boy, the dark robes he wore did not help lighten his appearance much either. Though dark and imposing, the blonde child only smiled in anticipation regardless of the man's appearance.

"Hi! I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted waving at the man who remained impassive to the greeting, "Are you the super strong wizard gramps trusts?"

Pausing to look at the boy, Snape blinked a little before deciding to humor Naruto, "Yes, I am the wizard Dumbledore has spoken of."

"Ah, welcome to my home Severus. I'm sure you and Naruto have met, now come along you two dinner is ready." Minerva said interrupting the conversation before it had the chance to develop. Beckoning for them to sit, Minerva began serving dinner to her now seated guest and son. Once everyone had a serving on their plate, the matriarch of the house raised her fork and began working on her pork, "Severus, has Albus spoken to you about tomorrow?"

"Yes, Dumbledore informed me about my task to watch the boy while you attend to the Ministry." Snape replied expertly slicing a piece of pork and placing it in his mouth. Turning to his assignment, the former Death Eater watched as Naruto happily dug into his food unaware of the conversation being held overhead.

"That is good, he may be small but he is very fast. Try to keep an eye on him, Severus my child is a very curious individual." Minerva said almost pleadingly as she ruffled Naruto's growing hair.

"It should be fine, I will be spending most of my day in my office working on some potions."

Just how much trouble could a single boy be?

* * *

It had only been the first hour he spent with Naruto and Snape could already feel the headache awaiting him. Even deep down in the dungeons where his office rested, the boy only seemed interested in fleeting curiosities which created more problems for him as a whole. Looking at his current project, Snape tried for the love of Lily to concentrate but the constant questions streaming from Naruto simply made it impossible. Massaging his temples to fight back his growing annoyance, Snape frantically searched for _anything_ to distract the boy. Spotting some books and scrolls laying on his desk, the Potions Master carried them to Naruto and dropped them carelessly.

"Read all of these and write a paper about what you managed to learn from them." Snape declared pointing to the cabinet not a foot away, "Ink and paper are in that cabinet."

"That sounds boring though." Naruto whined crossing his arms and pouting up a storm.

"Did you not say you wanted to surpass Dumbledore?" Snape asked catching Naruto's attention, receiving a soundless nod he continued, "Dumbledore was an outstanding wizard in his younger years, he could already cast impressive spells for his age. In order to surpass him you must better yourself, I have gathered various books and scrolls on Potions. They will prepare you for future courses here in Hogwarts so you can an amazing wizard like Dumbledore himself."

"Okay! I'll do it" Naruto shouted.

Giving himself a pat on the back, Snape nearly smiled at the thought of Naruto doing something other than annoying him. Returning to his previous potion, he looked over the gathered ingredients and grabbed a pitch of salt. Carefully dropping the ingredient into the caldron, Snape nodded in satisfaction as his potion began changing in color. Awaiting for the bubbling potion to settle, Snape turned to his latest headache and watched as he swiftly jotted down notes from his gathered work. Mildly fascinated by the boy's work, the Potions Master walked over to the cabinet and began rummaging through its contents. Spotting Naruto's detailed notes Snape could not help but be impressed by his capabilities, as expected of Minerva McgGonagall's son.

"How goes your studies, boy?" Snape finally asked hinting to Naruto's minor frustration over the book on Runes.

"It's fine, I just don't understand how gramps and the old people used Runes like this." Naruto replied receiving an unimpressed look from Snape.

Nodding a moment later, Snape turned toward his previous work and walked over, "I will check on you once I finished my Potions for the day."

"Right." Naruto muttered offhandedly too absorbed in his study to even bother giving the older wizard a proper response.

* * *

Hogwarts was nothing new to Naruto, he had been present in the large school for most of his life. His mother at times could not schedule a sitter and thus he was taken to the large castle where Minerva and Dumbledore took turns watching him. He spent most of his time in Dumbledore's office or Minerva's away from the students, hell not many Professors even knew about his existence. Minerva and Dumbledore were both tight lipped about him in general only giving away his existence to their most trusted friends.

While Naruto stayed within Hogwarts for some time now, he never had the opportunity to explore the massive castle. With Snape preoccupied by his Potions, it gave him the perfect chance to escape the office sheltered within the Hogwarts Dungeons. Scribbling the last of his assignment, Naruto smiled as he watched Snape mutter to himself his attention clearly drawn to the large caldron. Slipping out of his seat, Naruto took a tentative step forward Snape immediately turned around his cold glare resting on the boy.

"Are you done with your work?" Snape asked his brows narrowing at the lack of a response.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Naruto responded quickly grabbing the papers he spent the last few hours writing. Feeling the uneven stack of papers being snatched out of his hands, the blonde stood there silently as Snape read through his work. For what seemed like hours rather than minutes, Naruto stood there his visage contorted into minor worry at the unchanging gaze the Potions Master held.

Though he allowed no emotions to cross his visage, Snape was impressed by the boy. He had not realized the difficult material he presented Naruto until now, the work was made for Fifth Years yet it seemed the young McGongall grasped the basics and amplified on what he knew with the new information the books and scrolls provided. Nevertheless, he hid his minor smirk and handed the papers back to Naruto, "Let us go."

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned aloud.

"Tell me Naruto, do you have any interest in potions?"

"I don't know much about it, but, I do have a few books at home about the subject."

Nodding at the response, Snape ignored the looks he received from many students and gave them an uninviting scowl dispersing their groups rather efficiently, "You managed to decipher the workings of an Amortentia Cure Potion a skill not many your age possess. It is taught in my Sixth Year classes even then my less than knowledgeable students seem to lack any understanding of it. I'm... _Impressed_."

Blinking at the words, Naruto beamed at the praise and smiled widely ignoring the eye roll Snape sent his way. They were quick to reach their destination as Snape guided Naruto to the Great Hall where food was currently being served to the various students of all houses. Taking his seat at the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore and every Professor sat, Snape offered Naruto the seat next to him. Even though the duo silently made their way in, students eyed them from afar curious about their presence.

"Eat now boy, I have a class to teach in an hour. I will have you spending that time with Dumbledore, is that clear?" Snape questioned.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped digging into the serving of food placed on his plate.

Their lunch went on undisturbed and eventless, with both wizards full on food Snape began stalking out of the hall once again guided Naruto through a maze of halls and staircases. Finally they arrived at the entrance leading to Dumbledore's office, leading Naruto in and knocking on the Headmaster's door the two heard a simple 'come in' did as told. Walking in, Naruto smiled at the sight of Dumbledore running up to him and hopping at the aging wizard. Dumbledore chuckled mirthfully as he returned the hug smiling at the boy he came to call his surrogate grandson.

"How are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked holding Naruto close.

"I'm fine, mom is with the Ministry for today. So Snape took care of me." Naruto said babbling on about his day describing every detail.

While many would have tuned the boy out, Dumbledore listened carefully smiling the entire time. No matter how hyperactive the boy acted, Dumbledore loved him enough to listen even if his descriptions were unnecessarily long. It seemed even in his busy schedule as Hogwarts Headmaster he always found time to spend with the boy enjoying his company with a delightful smile he wore for Naruto. Nodding to Snape who left without another word, Dumbledore continued to hold Naruto as he finally finished off his long, extremely detailed report of his day.

"Now, what do you want to do now?" Dumbledore asked ignoring his previously attended paperwork in order to focus his attention on Naruto, a welcomed distraction indeed.

"Mom said I shouldn't cause too much trouble for you. She said you were busy with some meeting with other wizards." Naruto answered shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Nodding at the words Dumbledore smiled at the boy as he pondered the current situation, he was meeting with some wizards who were keeping an eye on young Harry. Spending most of his time working with the Ministry to flesh out the abnormal amount of silence from Death Eaters, perhaps they truly were gone with the news of Voldemort's demise. Though the mighty wizard wanted to believe in that comment he knew they were bidding their time possibly attempting to revive their fallen master in the shadows.

"Well, I just finished my duties how about a stroll around Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore suggested smiling at the excitement dancing across the young boy's face.

"How about we visit Flourish and Blotts?" Naruto asked giddily hopping off Dumbledore.

"You're just like your mother." Dumbledore mused brandishing his wand and ruffled Naruto's hair at the smile he wielded.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Hey guys I just finished my tests and here is my late addition to one of my stories, as some of you know baxterthegreat just copied more stories and I would like to address that. Anyways, guys just stop reading and reviewing for his stories, it only drives him to do more don't give him the attention he wants for so badly just ignore him and he will go away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twinkle Of Emotions**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome To Hogwarts**

Diagon Alley was an extraordinarily popular location for Wizards and Witches alike, somewhere hundreds of Hogwarts students frequented in order to purchase supplies for the upcoming school year. Many First Years choked up the bustling streets purchasing every listed item on the letter sent out by Professor McGonagall. For Naruto, he did not need the letter for the Deputy Headmistress herself was his mother and guide.

"Stay close now, Naruto Diagon Alley is especially busy this week with new students attending Hogwarts." Minerva said placing a comforting hand on Naruto's back making sure she held on tight to her child. Waving to some other parents, she kept her attention on Naruto making sure they reached Flourish and Blotts without getting lost like he usually did, "Once we finish getting your books we can head over to Ollivanders and get you your wand."

"Alright, but why do I have to take the train to Hogwarts?" Naruto murmured an obvious frown drawn across his visage.

"I need to head over to Hogwarts before First Years arrive and I'm afraid you will get lost." Minerva replied gently smiling down at Naruto. During his stays at Hogwarts, she had found out her beloved child seemed to get lost at every turn. Perhaps it was a result of his undying curiosity or his desire to explore every inch of an unknown location. She did not know an exact answer but the first time losing him made her extremely protective of Naruto.

Their conversation lulled until they entered Flourish and Blotts, Naruto immediately went off to browse the collection of books offered by the store. Minerva quickly picked every book the First Years needed for the semester and waited patiently for her beloved child to finish. Watching Naruto scurry from end to end marveling at the books made her smile. He acted almost entirely like herself, yet, the cold aloof nature she wielded did not seem to rub off on Naruto. He smiled at every little challenge and held a warmness she never contained.

"Mum can I get this?" Naruto pleaded handing over a large book with intricate designs on the cover.

Eyeing it for a moment, Minerva turned to Naruto, "Advanced Potions? That book is for Fifth Years, why would you want it?"

"Snape said that gramps isn't amazing with Potions, so I'll beat him by being the best Potions Master!" Naruto declared whole heartedly grinning ear to ear after shouting his statement. It had been true enough, while Dumbledore excelled in almost all subjects he did not fully master the concept of Potions like Snape had in a sense making it his weakest subject.

"Oh very well then, darling. Come bring it over here." Minerva sighed consenting to Naruto's desire. While she did have some objections to him practicing Advanced Potions without her care, she knew he would bug Snape to help him. Though Snape held an usually cold uncaring demeanor to everyone, Minerva knew the former Death Eater had grown fond of the blonde bundle of sunshine. She caught a ghost of a smile enter his countenance once upon a time, "But promise me you won't practice without supervision from me or Professor Snape?"

"I swear!"

Pulling Naruto closer, Minerva placed the cauldron of books before the counter reaching for her Galleons awaiting to pay. The total amounted to a mere 25 Galleons, it was paltry in comparison to their usual spending spree in Tomes and Scrolls back in Hogsmeade. Like herself, Naruto enjoyed reading another hobby she managed to turn her son to. His love for books worked out great for both her and Snape, they did not need to put too much thought in their present to Naruto, Dumbledore on the other hand usually gifted him odd trinkets and other abnormal presents.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall how are you today? This must be the famous Naruto I have been hearing about." Ollivader mused his gaze shifting towards Naruto and an unmatched grin formed on his wrinkly visage. Leaning down at the young blonde he studied him for another moment and motioned for him to wait. Heading toward his various shelves choked with boxes of variously sized wands made for an assortment of materials. Drumming his fingers over some boxes, the elderly man nodded absentmindedly at one box and proceeded to empty the wand resting within, "Try this one, now."

Nodding his head and waving it around, Naruto winced audibly at the loud crack of Ollivander's windows. Quickly putting it back in its box, Naruto gave Ollivander an apologetic shrug and watched the older wizard rush back to his stock interest flooding his gaze. Ollivander appeared not another minute longer, two separate wands awaiting his hand.

"How about this?" Ollivander murmured handing over to his latest customer.

Once more, it seemed the wand was not right for Naruto after his simple flick of his wrist an untamed whirlwind of air struck the store tearing through shelves and misplacing wands. Ollivander did not display any outer emotion other than a simple purse of his lips. Opening the second box, Ollivander beckoned Naruto closer, "This wand is one of my pickiest you two might be a match."

Ignoring the exasperated tone courtesy of Ollivander, Naruto took hold of the wand. Though he felt nothing, a small yet noticeable spark formed between him and the wand. Eyeing it, Naruto slowly waved it around the simple motion itself felt right unlike the other wands he previously tested. Ollivander nodded his head and turned to Minerva, "11 inches, Blackthorn, Horned Serpent Horn an odd little creation of mine. I made it in my early years, that Horned Serpent Horn is extremely difficult to work with mind you."

Nodding her head at the unusual combination, Minerva reached for her purse, "How much Mr. Ollivander?"

"Eleven Galleons if you would." Ollivander replied happily accepting the offered Galleons. Setting them aside, the wandmaker turned to Naruto trying his best to decipher the young blonde. That wand was in his shop for roughly thirty or so years, he had created it in an attempt to experiment with new materials outside of his Supreme Cores. Horned Serpent Tail was an excellent core in its own right, capable of producing powerful spells it even warned its users of danger. It was an original wand he created in his younger years one he thought he would never be rid of.

* * *

Making his way inside an unoccupied train compartment, Naruto quickly changed into his robes and seated himself reading the book he brought along to entertain himself. He did not have any time to go through it before the door in his compartment swung open and a fellow First Year strolled in. The girl did not look any older than Naruto albeit she stood shorter than him, rolling off of her head choppy brown hair cascaded downward reaching a little under her shoulders.

"Can I sit here? There isn't any other compartment open." The girl explained.

"Sure." Naruto replied before grinning kindly at his companion, "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Susan Bones." The newly named Susan greeted returning his smile and seated herself in front of Naruto. They fell into a comfortable silence until Susan decided to start up another conversation, "So, what house do you want to be sorted in?"

Blinking at her question, Naruto thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "I don't know, my mum was sorted into Gryffindor I'm sure she would want me in the same house. What about you?"

"I guess I'll let the Sorting Hat decide for me." Susan answered.

Once again their shared compartment had its door opened and another student strolled in. Standing taller than Susan was another boy their age, with short brown hair combed to the right the boy waved politely and spoke, "Is it alright if I sat here?"

"Of course, I'm Susan and that's Naruto what's your name?" Susan questioned happy to meet another person.

"Justin." The boy said taking a seat by Naruto.

The trio continued talking about all sorts of fleeting topics, as they discussed the train sped past the country side heading to Hogwarts. An hour or so it began slowing and slowing until stopping fully. Standing outside Hagrid beckoning urgently for First Years off of their train, gathering outside in an unorganized mess of students Hagrid urged them onwards caring little for organization. Using his lamp to guide him towards the lake, Hagrid quickly boarded every student packing many to small rigidly rafts.

Ushering First Years in their castle, Hagrid left not before directing them up the stairs and to the Great Hall where Minerva McGonagall awaited them. Smiling at the sight of his mother, Naruto waved to which Minerva did not return though the corners of her lips twitched slightly. Their silent exchange remained unnoticed by Naruto's future classmates.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass these doors and join your classmates. Until that may happen you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclas and Slytherin while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you points and any rule breaking shall lose your house points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." Minerva declared eyeing her students landing on her beloved child, "Now, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly."

Watching his mother leave, Naruto turned to his new friends though their attention was quickly drawn to the celebrity. Susan muttered aloud and shook Naruto's shoulder in excitement, "That's Harry Potter!"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Justin asked confusion obvious in his tone and face.

"Apparently he killed Voldemort a Dark Wizard who was supposedly the most powerful wizard ever." Naruto answered though his own voice sounded disbelieving to the tales heralded by thousands, "Not sure how he could have done it, but he did."

Before Susan could add anything to their bubbling conversation, Minerva reentered the scene, "Come along now, we are ready for you."

Guiding them past tables choked up with students, Minerva stood beside the Sorting Hat. Unfurling a scroll with every students name etched on it, she turned to Dumbledore and nodded, "Before we begin, Professor Dumbeldore would like to speak."

"I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce, the First Years please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden for all students. Also, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits. Thank you." Dumbledore announced then seating himself but he did shoot a proud smile towards Naruto and beckoned for Minerva to continue.

"Now, when I call your name please step forward and sit on the stool." Minerva declared holding up the Sorting Hat and read from the long list of students. She went through numerous students until she paused and smiled turning directly to Naruto, "Naruto McGonagall!"

Ignoring the curious glances sent his way Naruto took a seat on the stool and Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It did not take long until the magically enchanted hat began speaking musing to himself, "Ah, another McGonagall? Most curious, you are a very difficult choice here. Plenty of courage an amazing mind to boot, hmm. There is plenty of talent and an extreme thirst to prove yourself, but which house shall I put you in?"

The Sorting Hat continued for some time debating possibilities for a little over ten minutes until it had finally decided, "Hufflepuff!"

Minerva schooled her surprise but she had allowed shock to slip on her normally composed visage. Snape nearly choked on his drink, his own surprise on display, it was common knowledge Naruto held a great deal of ambition, thus some part of him expected the young McGonagall to be considered for Slytherin. Nevertheless, Snape quickly formed another well time scowl and allowed his cold indifference to retake its place on his countenance. Dumbledore merely smiled and kept his composure with tamed silence.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Quick update until the next chapter which will be over 10k, anyways I wanted Naruto in a house that embodies who he is. And from the** **Hufflepuff traits itself Naruto is a perfect candidate. Hard work, patience (Sort of), loyalty, and fair play is everything Naruto displays as key pillars in his personality.**

 **Anyways, thoughts on it?**


End file.
